1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer sewing machine and a method of controlling the same, and more particularly, it relates to a computer sewing machine having a built-in microcomputer and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A computer sewing machine enabled for various types of pattern sewing and embroidering with a ROM card or the like storing sewing patterns is recently known as one of computer sewing machines having built-in microcomputers. FIG. 27 is a block diagram showing the overall structure of such a conventional computer sewing machine.
Referring to FIG. 27, a sewing machine microcomputer 111, a needle position control stepping motor 116 and a driver 114 therefor, a feed regulating stepping motor 117 and a driver 115 therefor and a sewing machine driving main motor 118 are built in a body 110 of the conventional sewing machine.
The sewing machine microcomputer 111 is connected with the drivers 114 and 115, which are connected with the needle position control stepping motor 116 and the feed regulating stepping motor 117 respectively. The sewing machine microcomputer 111 is also connected with the sewing machine driving main motor 118. The sewing machine body 110 is provided with a liquid crystal touch panel 119, which is connected with the sewing machine microcomputer 111, for inputting sewing pattern data for the computer sewing machine. The sewing machine body 110 is further provided with a switch 112 such as a power switch or a start switch and a sensor 113 such as that for detecting that a bobbin thread is being taken up. The switch 112 and the sensor 113 are connected with the sewing machine microcomputer 111.
An embroiderer part 130 is detachably set in the sewing machine body 110. An X-directional stepping motor 133 and a driver 131 therefor as well as a Y-directional stepping motor 134 and a driver 132 therefor are set in the embroiderer part 130. The sewing machine microcomputer 111 is connected with the drivers 131 and 132, which are connected with the X-directional stepping motor 133 and the Y-directional stepping motor 134 respectively.
The sewing machine body 110 is provided on its outer surface with a slit (not shown) for inserting a ROM card 120 storing sewing patterns in a connector mounted on a control board.
In order to operate the conventional computer sewing machine shown in FIG. 27, the ROM card 120 storing sewing patterns is set in the slit of the sewing machine body 110.
In this state, prescribed portions of the surface of the liquid crystal touch panel 119 provided on the outer surface of the sewing machine body 110 are sequentially pressed in accordance with instructions on the screen of the liquid crystal touch panel 119, thereby specifying a sewing pattern. A start switch (not shown) provided on the outer surface of the sewing machine body 110 is turned on thereby starting the computer sewing machine and executing the specified sewing pattern.
In order to sew or embroider a pattern other than those stored in the ROM card 12, a dedicated data writing unit 121 including a scanner is employed. More specifically, a sewing pattern described on a prescribed sheet is read with the scanner of the data writing unit 121. The read sewing pattern is written in a writable ROM card with the data writing unit 121. Alternatively, sewing pattern data read from a personal computer 122 may be written in a writable ROM card with the data writing unit 121.
In the aforementioned conventional computer sewing machine, however, the high-priced liquid crystal touch panel 119 for inputting data is provided on the outer surface of the sewing machine body 110. Thus, the cost for the sewing machine body 110 is so extremely increased that the computer sewing machine is hard to purchase for a general consumer.
In order to sew or embroider a pattern other than those stored in the ROM card 120, further, the dedicated data writing unit 121 for writing the data of the pattern in a writable ROM card is newly required.